This new Liriope variety named ‘Bigun’ was found as a plant within the progeny of a controlled open pollination of Liriope muscari ‘Big Blue’, an unpatented variety, maintained in a private nursery in Loxley, Ala. The seedling was discovered by James Bryan Berry in June, 1996. The new and distinct Liriope muscari plant of this invention comprises a novel and valuable Liriope plant with wide, slightly twisted, dark green foliage, and attractive dark violet flowers.
Asexual propagation of the new plant by division has been under Mr. Berry's direction at the same location. The new plant retains its distinctive characteristics and reproduces true to type in successive generations. The plant cannot be reproduced true from seed.